The present invention relates to an improved note pad and its binding which includes a card for advertising bound to the pad to allow easy removal of the individual sheets without the removal of the advertising card.
U.S. Pat. No. 537,431 discloses a combined writing sheet and advertising device which is secured to the writing sheet and contains the address and date on its top face. Each of the leaflets of advertising are printed on their top surface. In use the leaflets obscure the upper portion of the writing sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,712 discloses a combination match book and note pad with the note pad sheets being bound by a staple within the match book. The interior of the cover includes advertising. The top part of each of note sheets is perforated and the top part which is permanently bound includes advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,576 discloses an advertising display pad which includes a backing sheet and a signature tab on the back of the backing sheet with pressure sensitive tape on the back surface of the signature tab. The sheets of the pad are bound together and to the backing by a strip on their upper edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,509 discloses an advertising display combination of a sign having a slit which receives a pad to be inserted therein. The pad has an upper extension with a pressure sensitive adhesive backing. The pad and its backing are bound with a gummed gauze along their upper edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,056 discloses a note booklet including a multiple sheet pad and a cover secured to the pad and having multiple fold lines which allow folding of the cover into a structure suitable for holding a pen and also to house note sheets.